Stranger
by AirbendingSlice
Summary: The Krew gains a new member earthbender, named Eli, and they go on missions, both fighting evil and playing matchmaker. I suck at summaries, just read it. (JinoraxOC, Makorra, and Bosami)
1. The Stranger

Equalists. Those knivving little terrorists always bent over on "equality" Their scheme, their accomplices, their abilities; it was all unreal. Too...otherworldly? Was that the word? No, something more. But nonetheless, it was terrible. Not equal, terrible. People she thought she knew were against her, turning their backs against the Avatar, the one who was trying to save them. Heck, even the shop owners who were non benders could be in those ridiculous masks.

But, the worst thing was that she was being chased right now, by at least a band of six Equalists, all knashing terrible electricuting devices. Korra was tailed down the streets, in alleys and docks. Now, she was in a wide alley, smokey and damp, being tailed by...three Equalists? Korra almost halted in shock, wondering where the rest were. Then, three short Equalists hopped in from the steamy alley. Korra stopped as the terrorists warped into a circle around her, whipping out weighted ropes, and lighting their gloves up. All of a sudden, one man behind her sunk. Just sunk, encased into the ground. Korra could control her earthbending, and she knew she hadn't done that. Another Equalist was swept out into the fog by a wall of rock formed in front of him. Korra scanned around her for the source, and saw a small shadow in a firm bending stance atop a building. It leapt down from the building and landed with its hand on the ground, in the center of the circle next to Korra. She looked at the figure next to her. He wore baggy green pants, tucked into long bindings holding the pants tight to his calves. He also had a black garb bagging out of his pants, lined with a radiant lime green, with the sleeves cut off, exposing skinny but muscular arms. The collar of his shirt was dark, short, and curved up. He had a round, cute little face with bright sparkling green eyes. He had close cropped hair that was shortly spiked up at the front. He cocked his head a little and gave her a small smile before jumping thirty feet into the air, and landing behind two Equalists, giving them each pillars of rock under their chins. He swooped around as another woman charged him, but he quickly did a spinning kick in the air as her hands extended, landing a clean blow to the side of her face. She spun and landed on her back, and the kid cuffed her limbs down, and lifted up the slab of earth she was cuffed to, and flung it at the last two men, who easily dodged her as she slammed into a building. The boy charged the two men, who now leveled ropes to subdue him. They flung the bindings, as the boy did a flipping spin, grabbing one rope and dodging the other, flinging the first at one of he two Equalists, who tangled up an fell down. The second tried to escape, but the boy gave him a jab of rock, knocking him out. He turned a round to face Korra, who was awestruck at this kid's skill. The boy winked and ran off, disappearing into the fog.

"Wait! Come back! What's your name?!" Korra yelled, aimlessly grasping the direction the boy had ran off to. She chased the path for a while, losing sight of the mysterious stranger. Korra huffed and walked back towards Air Temple Island.

As Korra approached the main house where Tenzin, Pema and the kids lived, now including Mako and Bolin, lived, she turned to look back at the glowing lights of he city. Was it real? What just happened? Like, a twelve year old boy, having to save her butt with some amazing earthbending from six Equalists? Korra sighed and turned around to move back up to the house.

Korra had already recapped the entire event with the kids, Mako, Tenzin, Pema, and Bolin over dinner. She grinned after the tale and nudged Jinora, who was sitting beside her.

"You know, he was your age, and if I do say so myself, he was pretty cute!" Korra giggled as she leaned towards Jinora, who just blushed and kept looking at her salad, smiling. From the way Korra had described him, he did sound pretty cute. Tenzin noticed his daughter's excitement about this stranger.

"Oh, no. You are not running off with some street riff-raff." Tenzin scowled.

"Come on Tenzin, you have never even met this kid!" Pema laughed. She turned to Jinora, "I think he sounds wonderful!"

"Mom!" Jinora cried, turning redder than her robes now. "I'm going to go read." she grunted, turning around and storming upstairs, but smiling. Gee, I haven't even met this kid, and I already have a crush on him! she thought to herself.

The next day, Korra, Mako, Meelo, and Jinora were out grocery shopping in the streets of Republic City. Korra had secretly hoped she would find the boy. Meelo was laughing an running circles on his air scooter, while Mako and Jinora picked some fruit, with Korra across the street picking out vegetables. When she was done, Korra walked back across the street and picked up Meelo by his collar.

"Hey! I wasn't breaking anything!" Meelo said, folding his arms. Korra rolled her eyes and handed him to Mako. She turned to go get more food, but that's when she saw him. The boy. The same stranger who had saved her life. He wore the same clothes as before, and he was loading some cookies and fruit into his basket, and handing the shopkeeper a gold piece.

"Hey! Kid!" Korra yelled, chasing after the shopping boy. He turned his head, and when he saw her, the boy took off in a fast walk, careful not to make eye contact.

"Wait! Stop!" Korra called, running after him. Mako grabbed Jinora and Meelo's hands, and pulled them along after Korra.

"Korra? What's going on?!" Mako asked.

"The boy!" Korra panted, turning into an alley she had just watched the boy run into. Mako completely understood, and ran into the alleyway with the kids. They halted when they saw the boy standing before them.

He was just sitting there, flipping a coin, smiling. Jinora noticed something about him that Korra left out; he was barefoot. She wondered is it was because he was blind, but then she looked at his eyes, which weren't milky, but a radiant green. They were actually very pretty, and Korra was right, he was pretty cute.

"Who are you?" Korra asked.

"Eli." the boy grinned. He looked at Jinora and Meelo. "You're the airbending kids!" he yelped, hopping down from the rock. "Thats so cool!" he exclaimed.

"Uh... I uh, yeah..." Jinora muttered, blushing red again. Eli came over and patted Meelo on he head. Then he turned to Korra and glared at her, dropping alot more serious.

"And what do you want with me?" he scowled, pointing at Korra.

"I just need to know why you saved me." Korra shrugged. Eli crossed his arms.

"Well, you looked liked someone worth saving." he sighed.

"Well, I could have handled it myself!" Korra snapped. Eli groaned and started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Korra yelled.

"Home." Eli grunted. He turned before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Jinora with a pitiful look on her face.

"Please. Talk to Korra." She asked, trying to smile.

"Ugh, fine." Eli mumbled before walking back with Jinora. Hot hot hot HOT HAWT! Jinora thought staring at the face that Korra most accurately described. She walked back staring at Eli, who giggled. Jinora looked away and shrugged.

"Well, I wondered if you wanted to, ya know, help us?" Korra mumbled.

"What?" Eli snapped. "Why should I help you?"

"Because you're a really good fighter!" Korra said. Eli scowled. "What?"

"I don't like people noticing my-ehrm-skill." Eli muttered.

"Why?" Jinora asked, bewildered.

"Well, I escaped the orphanage when I was eight. Ever since, I worried if someone found me, I'd be sent back. I don't want to go back." Eli mumbled.

"How's this," Korra stated, immediately coming up with an idea, "if it is okay with Tenzin, maybe you could stay with us at Air Temple Island!" Eli's face lit up and he smiled. "Only," Korra continued, "if you help us fight the Equalists."

Eli considered for a minute, "Oh, alright." he grinned delightedly. Jinora looked at him and beamed too, and Meelo jumped into the air.

"Yippee! More roommates!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**YAAAY! Well I think that was good! Please R&R**


	2. Broken

**I have nothing to say. On with the story. Please R&R.**

* * *

Korra, Bolin, Mako and Eli had made their routes, at least three times a week. Eli had been staying at the island for at least a month, much after Tenzin's reluctant agreement. If it hadn't been for Pema, he would have gone back to the streets. Unbeknownst to Eli, she let him stay because he seemed nice enough, and she could tell Jinora really liked him.

Currently, Jinora and Eli were showing off how well they could bend.

"Hey, check out this!" Eli bragged, taking a firm stance. He swung his arms around his head, corn casing his bare feet in a layer of rock. Eli then lifted his arms up and the rock lifted into the air, bringing him with it. Jinora stared as Eli swung, dipped, and flipped around in the air before landing next to Jinora, letting the rocks fall off his feet.

"Wow." Jinora breathed. "But check this out!" she grinned as she tossed her glider into the air. She made a running start before jumping high into the air, catching the little plane. Jinora did more tricks, before Eli came crashing past her, doing his little foot trick.

The two of than laughed and flew together, flipping and turning with ease. Jinora eventually crashed into Eli, sending both of them spiraling to the ground.

"Hey guys! Time to eat!" Korra called. The kids got up and dusted themselves off, running in to follow Korra.

"Well it's nice to know that after your career of punching bad guys, you still know how to have fun." Jinora remarked, smirking at Eli.

"Yeah, what were you two doing out there?" Pema asked as she set dinner on the table.

"Just showing off. Oh, thanks Pema, this looks wonderful." Eli answered as Pema placed a plate in front of him.

"So does Eli have any moves I haven't seen yet?" Korra questioned.

"Oh, yes! He can, get this, fly!" Jinora exclaimed.

"What? How?!" Korra stuttered. "Can you show me?"

"Maybe later." answered Eli, taking another forkful of his salad.

"Well I have exciting news!" Meelo squealed looking at Bolin. "I beat Bolin in a bending battle!" he mumbled, mouth full of lettuce.

"I let him win." Bolin whispered to Tenzin. "I didn't touch the little guy."

"I am the PROBENDING CHAMPION of the world!" Meelo announced triumphantly, thrusting his fist in the air.

After more laughs and more good food, an hour later everyone was dismissed. The kids usually went outside after dinner, so they all ran out as Mako and Korra followed, lighting he lanterns. Bolin ran out with the rest of the kids, and Korra and Mako joined him.

Ikki and Meelo were helping Bolin make a statue out of rock, that was supposed to be shaped like a bird, but they just ended up riding a slab of rock.

Mako and Korra sat and watched Eli and Jinora play out on the shore of the Island.

"Wanna play?" Korra eventually spoke up, looking at Mako.

"Play what?" Mako asked, startled by Korra's idea.

"Matchmaker!" Korra squealed, pointing towards Eli and Jinora, who were playing in the water.

"Korra..." Mako sighed.

"Come on!" Korra whined.

"Well, we need a plan..." Mako sighed

"Fine. Let's go!" Korra exclaimed.

Jinora flew into the air once more to dodge Eli's splashes. She landed behind him and soaked his back.

"Hey! You splashed me!" Eli accused.

"I've got a new game to play!" Jinora said as she dried Eli off with a gut of air. The two of them finished drying off after they waded out of the water.

"So what is it?" Eli asked. "What's wrong with splashing?"

"Nothing! Let's play... Matchmaker!" Jinora exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"What?" Eli asked, confused.

"We're gonna set up Korra and Mako!" Jinora cried, more excited than before.

"Jinora... I don't know..." Eli muttered.

"Awwww! It'll be fun!" Jinora whined.

"We'll need a plan!" Eli exclaimed. Jinora smiled bright, excited that Eli wanted to help.

"Daddy! Please let me go!" Jinora pleaded.

"Jinora, it I not safe!" Tenzin answered, "I can't allow you to get hurt."

"I can handle myself!" Jinora snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Really Jinora, I don't think it's a good idea." Eli sighed, finishing up on his bindings.

"I agree with those two." Korra added, pointing to Eli and Tenzin.

"You are too young." Tenzin gritted. "And that is final."

"But Eli goes, and he is just my age!" Jinora whined. "How come Eli gets to go?

"Eli is a more experienced fighter." Tenzin sighed.

"Aw shucks..." Eli giggled.

"Alright, let's go. There's an Equalist training facility to raid." Mako announced, finishing his clothes.

"Fine. Good luck guys." Jinora huffed, giving Korra and Mako a squeeze, and kissing Eli on the cheek. "You be careful, ok?"

"Promise." Eli grinned. Korra and Mako stifled a 'oooooh!'

"Ok, be ready. There are many Equalists in there." Korra warned.

"Untrained Equalists." Mako reminded.

"Alright. Korra, get us in there." Eli commanded, as Korra smashed to window with a wave of water from her pouch. The alarms went of and the room flashed red as one man in the corner pulled an alarm immediately. The Equalists pulled on their masks and grabbed equiptment from the corner. They light up all their devices as Korra, Mako, and Eli got ready in the corner.

"Go!" Korra yelled, as the benders charge the enemy. Eli opened up the fight by rolling in a pile of rocks from the window, for he and Korra to use. He shot rock after rock at a row of three Equalists, knocking out two of the three. Korra uses mostly fire to attack the enemy with nimble movements. Mako did the same, and in no time half of the Equalists were slumped against the wall. Korra and Mako spread apart from Eli to go surround the group. Eli stopped earthbending and started going hand to hand, punching and swinging at the bad guys.

Korra watched as Eli swung punches and kicks, until one Equalist kicked his leg, letting out a defending crack. Korra stared as Eli slumped to the floor clutching his leg. An Equalist started to swing a rope to tie him up, an Korra knew she could not move, or she would be taken too. Eli's eyes lit with a ferocity she had never seen before, as he rolled over he covered his broken leg in metal, giving it support. He shot up and a cloud of yelps, flying rocks and dust filled his corner of the room. The dust settled to reveal Eli fuming in the middle of a prong of Equalist bodies wrapped, covered, and stuck in metal.

Korra finished off her "problem" and Mako did too, and they got to Eli's side as he fell over in pain.

"Urgh..." Eli groaned.

"Ok, we gotta get you home. Stay strong." Korra assured.

"Come on." Mako commanded, picking up Eli and rushing out the window, with Korra close behind.

Jinora watched from her window as Korra and Mako, who was holding Eli, ran up to the house.

"Oh Spirits-Eli!" Jinora whispered, as she ran downstairs. "Mom! Get the first aid kit quick!"

"What?" Pema asked.

"Eli is hurt!" Jinora yelped, as Pema shot up and ran to the closet. Korra and the boys ran through the door, panting.

"Eli... Leg... Broken..." Korra panted, as Mako laid Eli down on the couch.

"Oh no..." Jinora breathed. She sat down next to Eli and grabbed his hand as his eyes shot open.

"Jinora? What?-" Eli mumbled. Jinora then noticed the metal wrapped around his shin.

"How did that get there?" Jinora asked, pointing to the metal. "What happened? Are you alright.?"

"I put it there, because I broke my leg, and yes, I am fine." Eli groaned, clutching his leg.

"You can metalbend?" Jinora marveled.

"Sure can!" Korra grinned, bringing over water to heal his leg. "After his leg broke, he unleashed a fury of metalbending all over those masked baffoons." Korra pointed to Eli's leg, "I need you to take that off."

"Ok..." Eli muttered, waving his hand over his shin and unwrapping the metal. He grunted at the pain without the brace. Korra sat down and started to make the water glow over the leg.

"It'll be alright." Jinora whispered.

"I know, it's just a broken leg." Eli sighed.

"Well I have to go to bed. It's pretty late. Get better ok?" Jinora said, walking upstairs.

"Goodnight." Eli grunted. After Jinora got upstairs, Korra gave him a mischevious look.

"OOOH, someone's in looove!" Korra cooed.

"What?" Eli asked, giving Korra a funny look too.

"Oh, come on, you love her!" Korra teased.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!" Eli yelped, and the process went on for a few more minutes.

"Yeah, you do." Korra finished.

"Fine. Yes, I do. I love Jinora." Eli huffed. The two of them heard a tiny gasp from upstairs, and then shuffling of feet. Pema then arrived in the room with a basket of supplies a moments later, only to see Korra using healing on Eli's leg. She huffed and walked back to the closet.

"Hey Jinora." Mako said as Jinora came upstairs.

"Hi Mako." Jinora smiled grimly.

"Uh-oh, what's wrong?" Mako sighed, motioning for Jinora to come to his room to talk.

"Boy trouble." Jinora groaned, sitting Ina chair in the corner of the room.

"Eli?" Mako grinned.

"Umm..." Jinora mumbled, careful not to look up.

"I assume that is a yes." Mako laughed.

"It is... I was just so worried about him, and at first it was about his interest in me, and now it's that and his injuries, probably sustaining him form fighting the Equalists, may have even more affect than that." Jinora admitted.

"Hmm... Well, Eli is a tough guy, and I assume he'll be better, and as for loving you..." Mako paused for effect, "I think he does. A lot."

"Are you sure?" Jinora smiled.

"Yup. You should probably go talk to him!" Mako assured as he ushered Jinora out the door. She walked halfway down the stairwell until she heard the coverasation between Korra and Eli.

"I love Jinora." was all she heard Eli say before she let out a small gasp and rushed back upstairs, cheering before flopping onto her bed. Tomorrow will be the best day ever.


	3. Babybending, I mean, Airsitting, uh

**Hey guys! I have another chapter, and that is all. Oh, and if you want Eli's Minecraft Skin, i have been working on it, and I'll give you a link in the next chapter. Also, the line spacing, or line breaks, didn't show up last chapter, so I'll fix that for those grammar geeks like me.**

* * *

The next morning, Jinora, Meelo and Ikki came down stairs to find her mother making breakfast. The smells of tofu bacon and fresh fruit wafted through the air. They sat down at the table as Ikki and Meelo started bouncing, excited for food. Korra and Mako walked downstairs, rubbing their eyes.

"Morning kids..." Korra moaned, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Korra! I heard what happened to Eli! Is he gonna be ok? Will he fight ever again? Did the Equalists hurt you too?" Ikki blurted, in her usual hyper nature.

"Haha, Ikki, everything will be alright. And Korra and I are fine." Mako laughed. Pema placed a steaming plate and cups before each of the kids. They all thanked her then dug into their food.

"And now... Introducing! The hero! ELIIII!" Bolin announced as he helped Eli downstairs. Bolin and Eli always loved making jokes and pulling pranks. Goofing like this was right up their alley.

"Aww shucks guys..." Eli grinned, as everyone clapped.

"How are you?" Pema asked Eli as he struggled into his seat.

"Good." Elu answered as Pema gave him a plate also."Mmm this looks delicious!"

"Why thank you!" Pema smiled. Bolin sat down and thanked her and ate like it was his first meal in days.

"So... What shall we do today?" Jinora finally spoke up.

"Well, your father has a meeting, I have some errands, and I think these three," Pema answered, pointing at Korra, Mako, and Bolin, "have babysitting duty."

"Haha, I have a date with Asami." Mako teased.

"Nope. She told me yesterday she would be busy." Korra smiled, laughing as Mako's shoulders slumped in defeat.

* * *

Pema and Tenzin had already left, and the kids and the teens were sitting in the kitchen, deciding what to do. Ikki and Meelo were already bouncing (as usual) in excitement. Korra took them outside to go let off some steam.

"Well, you look happy!" Bolin remarked, drawing attention to Jinora's overly joyful face.

"Oh, did you two talk last night?" Mako smirked, elbowing Jinora.

"Uh, we did, when I came home." Eli nodded.

"Talk about anything besides injuries?" Mako pushed, wanting another answer.

"No." Jinora muttered.

"Oh. Well um, Jinora? Can we speak? Like over there?" said Mako, pointing to the door.

"O-ok." Jinira stuttered, following Mako.

"What is up with them?" Bolin asked.

"I don't really know." Eli muttered.

* * *

"You didn't talk to him at all?!" Mako exclaimed in a low tone, once they were outside.

"No!" Jinora whispered.

"Why not?!" Mako fumed.

"Geez, why are you so involved?" Jinora yelped, pointing a finger at Mako.

"I don't know!" Mako snapped. "Now answer my question!"

"I didn't want to." Jinora whined. "Can I go play now?"

"Fine. I'll accept your answer... For now." Mako whispered, backing away mysteriously. Jinora ran over to the backyard to see Eli.

* * *

"Alright. Firm. You are the rock." Jinora heard Eli command.

"Grr! I can't do it." Bolin grunted. Jinora turned the corner to see Eli and Bolin standing in the courtyard, with a bamboo stick and a coin. Bolin was in a bending stance, standing in front of the bamboo stick, an there was a coin standing on its edge on top. Eli was beside him telling him to try harder, and they both were bare-chested. She looked at Eli's muscles rippling across his bare, skinny body.

"Oh hey Jinora!" he yelled, waving in her direction.

"H-hi Eli! W-what are you two doing?" Jinora stuttered, walking over to the two boys. Bolin was still squatting and grunting, trying to move the coin.

"I'm trying to teach Bolin to metalbend." Eli sighed, grabbing Bolin's caller as he fainted.

"No luck huh?" Jinora muttered, looking down.

"None." Eli sighed again.

"So, uh, I was, uh,-" Jinora started, before she was interrupted.

"ELI!" Meelo yelled, running in their direction.

"Sup?" Eli asked, turning away from Jinora to face Meelo.

"I wanna play." Meelo pouted, grabbing his arm and pulling.

"Meelo, I don't know if he wants to, I mean he's really busy..." Jinora replied.

"Nah, it's cool Jin, I'll see you later." Eli smiled before running off with Meelo. Jinora huffed and sat laid down on her back.

* * *

"Alright Meelo. Show me what's up." Eli told Meelo who was sitting before him, poking a rock.

"I wanna learn how to earthbend." Meelo whined.

"Oh, uh... Well you see..." Eli started.

"What?" Meelo asked.

"Well, everyone is different. You are special, and so am I. You have blue eyes, mine are green. I have brown hair, you have... Short hair...? Anyways, we also have our own special natures and personalities. You're funny and joyful, while others like... Ms. Beifong... Are more... Conserved." Eli explained.

"What does that mean?" Meelo asked once more.

"Well, one of your special abilities is you can airbend. I can earthbend. What makes you special is that you airbend, nor earthbend, firebend, or waterbend. And you can't change who you are. You are an airbender, not an earthbender. So, you can't... Really, uh, earthbend." Eli finished, drawing an amazed look from Meelo.

"That is deep." Meelo gasped.

"Thanks. So you wanna go play something else?" Eli chided.

"How about hide and seek?" Meelo giggled. "You can never catch me!"

"You're on." Eli grinned, covering his eyes to start "seeking" as Meelo hid.

* * *

**I wanted Meelo to come in more, so I gave him and Eli an emotional moment. Please subscribe, favorite, and review!**


	4. ELI MINECRAFT SKIN ANNOUNCEMENT

**Sorry... Not a new chapter, but just an announcement. The Eli MineCraft Skin is out (YYYYAAAYYY) **

**Download at portal/view/571250/group/107/play/441319 and you can download it there.**

**Next chapter should be up by Monday!**

**Happy reading!**

**And happy crafting!**

**-AirbendingSlice**


	5. SORRY!

**OMG I AM SO SORRY ABOUT CHAP. 3! I PUT IN THE WRONG DOCUMENT FOR THE STORY O MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY AAAAAHHHH! BUT THANK YOU NUESUADA FOR REMINDING ME ABOUT IT! sorry! I CHANGED CHAPTER THREE SO YOU CAN READ THE ACTUAL STORY NOW!**


	6. Shopping? Yay!

**I haven't updated in weeks. Sorry! I want to apologize again for the mishap! Thanks to Nuesuada, (if I spelled that right) for reminding me!**

**Anyways...**

* * *

It was about a week after the babysitting experience, and nothing eventful has happened yet.

'Boys are so oblivious!' Jinora thought. She was walking down to main street with Eli to pick up some groceries. Jinora had done her hair and makeup, just so he would notice her. But no, he was too stupid for that.

They walked down onto main street, and Eli turned and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, I gotta go grab some..." Eli started, then looked down at the list "fruit over there." he finished, and walked over to the shop.

"Ugh." Jinora moaned. She could have cried right then. But she huffed and walked on. She had only gotten about three paces before there was a hand on her shoulder. It's grip told her excactly who it was.

"Eli?" a voice squeaked. Eli turned to see a small smiling figure, with black hair and gold eyes. His front teeth were missing, and he had rolled up sleeves connected at the shoulder to button down shirt and a popped up collar. At the sight of the six year old boy, Eli smiled, and squatted down with his arms open.

"Yinny!" Eli cheered, as the little boy ran up into his arms. Yinko was a little firebending friend of Eli's from the streets. He was six, and had been living with Eli since he was three.

"Where have you been?" Yinny asked.

"Fighting Equalists, living on air temple island." Eli explained.

"So... You aren't coming back?" Yinny pouted.

"No..." Eli muttered. Yinny looked at him and then almost burst into tears. "Look. The island is huge! I am sure there is room for one more kid."

"Really?" Yinny smiled.

"Really. Now how bout you help me pick some fruit? You alway had a good eye for fresh fruit." Eli grinned.

"Ok!" Yinny jumped. He followed Eli down the isle and they picked out items on Eli's list.

"Ready?" Eli asked as Yinny grabbed the last apple.

"Yup!" Yinny yelped. As they walked to the check out, Eli noticed a little Fire Nation symbol pin. He grabbed it and paid for that too when Yinny wasn't looking. When they walked outside, Eli pinned the logo to Yinny's shirt.

"Oh, cool!" Yinny exclaimed. "It's just like yours!" he added, pointing at Eli's Earth Kingdom pin.

"Come on, let's go find Jinora." Eli smiled, as Yinny grabbed his hand.

"Ji-who?" he asked.

"Oh, my friend." Eli replied, turning to see Jinora struggling with a stranger by the dairy shop.

"Hey!" Jinora yelped, whipping around to stare into deep blue eyes. 'Hatori.' Jinora thought, looking at the boy. He had a blue garb and long pants with black dress shoes. His garb was covered by a long blue coat draping down to his calves. His face played out a devilish smile, and he laughed a little at the sight of her.

"Well, well... If it isn't good old Jinora." Hatori chuckled, grabbing her arm to face her.

"Get off of me!" Jinora yelled, yanking her arm away. He reached out and grabbed her again. "Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Aw, that's too bad." Hatori whined in a mocking tone.

"I said, get off!" Jinora roared, trying to pull free.

"Jinora!" Eli yelled, rushing up twenty feet from Hatori, followed by a small boy. "Get off her."

"Yea! Don't make me fire blast you off the planet!" the little boy squeaked.

"Oh? Who might you be?" Hatori teased, letting go of Jinora and turning to Eli and the kid.

"Your worst nightmare. Are you deaf? I said let her go!" Eli snapped, getting in a stance. The little boy followed.

"You messed with the wrong guy." Hatori taunted, reaching into his long coat. He whipped his hand out, shooting out a blast of water. Eli raised a large wall, and the boy jumped over, shooting two large fireballs at Hatori. He dodged the first, and the second singed his shirt. He patted out the flame, and in his distracting was hit once more by Eli.

Hatori made a very dangerous move, firing ice daggers at the little boy. He yelped, but managed to burn them out before they got to him. He then sunk down into the earth (courtesy of Eli), and popped back up behind Hatori. Eli came in and sent a flurry of rocks at the waterbender, who was knocked down easily. He reached into his coat, but realizing he used up all his water, he ran off.

"Yea! Fightin bad dudes!" the little firebender exclaimed, leaping up and shooting fireballs. The street and building were fine, except a few holes Eli managed to eventually fill up.

"Wow. Thanks guys." Jinora breathed.

"It was nothing. Who was that guy?" Eli asked.

"Hatori. Just a thug that has been trying to date me forever." Jinora sighed. "And who I this?"

"I'm Yinny!" the boy exclaimed.

"He's a good friend from the streets. I helped protect him until I moved in with you guys..." Eli trailed off.

"He's a cute little guy!" Jinora cooed, patting Yinny's head. "He reminds me of Meelo."

"Me-who?" Yinny asked once again.

"Nevermind." Jinora chided, turning to Eli. "Thanks." she added again, and gave him a big hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." she muttered.

"Thanks. You're a great friend, I do anything for friends." Eli replied.

'Friend? Did I just get friendzoned?! Oh no...' Jinora screamed in her mind.

"Jinora... I was wondering, since Yinny is... Six and stuff... Could he live with us?" Eli mumbled.

"Probably, its a big island."

"Uh...thanks, and Jin... You can get off me now..." Eli said.

"Oh, right... Sorry." Jinora blushed as she turned around.

"Come on, let's go SHOPPING!" Eli teased, grabbing Jinora's wrist and pulling her with him and a very jumpy firebender.


End file.
